Rebuilding the lost
by Vmk-xx
Summary: What if the mountain men hadn't turned up at the 100's camp and in fact they were left to rebuild. Ariella Jenkins is one of the survivors who has had a resent fling with Bellamy Blake. Only one problem he's missing. Follow the remaining of the 100 as they rebuild their home and as a new threat arises not even the knowledge of Anya their captive grounder can help them. Bellamy/OC


Rebuilding the lost

Chapter 1

_**Hi there everyone! I watched 'the 100' upon seeing it advertised and fell in love with it, so much that I watched the whole season in 2 days. This is what happens when students finish their first years, they go back to what they had to leave behind because of their degrees. Mine happens to be writing and if you go onto my profile I have a lot of projects I need to continue. I will continue them soon if you are reading this because you have realised I've come out from the cracks in the walls. **_

_**Anyway back to my the 100 story, I came up with this concept whilst watching the show as I've let my imagination run wild as I always do. Anyway I hope you enjoy this twist on the 100's season finale. I really hope you guys like the character Ariella I have created. **_

Ariella Jenkins, a loud and opinionated member of the 100, which now stood at a small 49. Watched as the doors of the dropper opened, standing next to Clarke, the group's leader. Ariella's crime that had got her here, was quite minor compared to some of the people around her, she had stolen rations from the main supply and stupidly got caught. If only the council had understood the reason. Her mother was diagnosed with anorexia nervosa by Dr Griffin three months before Ariella started committing her crime, she just wanted her mother to eat something as all she did was throw her share of food away. So Ariella felt like she had to get more and the only way to do that was steal it. But on her fifth trip she had been caught and now sixth months later she was on earth trying to survive just like the rest of the young adults who were with her.

The doors were open now and the 100's camp was now a scene of dust and bones. Clarke steps out first and the rest follow pulling Anya, the grounders leader who was now tied up with them. Everyone looks around in disbelief perfectly burned skeletons of the grounders as well as the 100 that were wounded when the dropper's rockets had been set alight. Ariella feels her heart tighten, the 100 had decreased to below half in a matter of weeks, and she felt privileged to be alive.

''Right everyone come on let's get this cleared up we bury the dead in one big grave.'' Clarke orders and everyone obeys.

Ariella watches as the group splits into some digging the grave and the other picking up the skeletons. Ariella is put on digging the grave which she was happy about. It was no secret around camp that herself and Bellamy had been fooling around, yes Bellamy had multiple girls in his bed before the battle but Ariella was different. Bellamy only slept with the other girls once and hadn't invited them back. Whereas Ariella had been, in the final few days before the battle when they weren't preparing for the battle, Ariella and Bellamy were fooling around. Bellamy had first noticed her when she was practicing her spear throwing, which had been excellent. He had then made her the leader of teaching people how to spear with good affect and then he had invited her into his tent that night, wanting to live in the moment Ariella had accepted. But living in the moment hadn't worked as Ariella had begun to develop feelings for Bellamy, but she knew the only connection they could have would be through sex. She had confided her feelings for Bellamy in Jasper, the group's nerdy yet amazing shooter. So picking up the skeletons with one of them possibly being Bellamy she was grateful to be digging his grave. Clarke had also nominated herself to dig the graves as Finn hadn't made it into the dropper either, Ariella knew they had something going on.

''How are you?'' Ariella asks Clarke as they dig.

She looks down. ''Not great we lost a lot of people who we could have saved.'' She says.

Ariella nods. ''I know, but there was nothing we could do, Bellamy would want you to get this place up and running again.'' Even his name sends shockwaves through her chest.

''I know I just hope he's alive and I'm sure you're hoping the same.'' Clarke says with a small smile.

Ariella nods. ''All me and Bellamy did was sleep together. But I know you and Finn had so much more.'' She says her last sentence cautiously.

Clarke sighs. ''I hope we aren't burying them today. Don't lie to me I watched the way you looked at Bellamy when he spoke to you whilst you were training the spearing group.'' She says with a smirk.

Ariella looks away from her. ''It was just sex.'' She mumbles.

Clarke sniggers. ''Yeah sure.'' She says. ''Anyway let's keep this pace up we'll be done by dusk that way.'' She says causing Ariella to nod.

Clarke was right everything was done by dusk, now the skeletons were being placed in the pit, once that was done they were covered over and everyone stood around as Clarke made a speech.

''We lost a lot of people yesterday, but this time is time to remember all of them. How they thought for us and how they defended our home. To all of you standing here it's time to build a new home within our walls, tomorrow we extend our walls and take more of the forest as our own. They're could be more grounders out there but what they have got to realise is that in reality our ancestors lived on this planet once too, but they escaped whereas they survived. It's time for peace, but we must all remember another threat could just be around the corner. Thank you everyone now let's go and relax inside it's been a hard day, we begin work on rebuilding our home tomorrow.'' Then everyone dispersed inside leaving Anya tied up against a tree over the graves of the fallen with two guards watching her.

Ariella pulls Jasper aside once they are within the dropper's walls. ''I need a minute.'' She says shaking.

Jasper then pulls her to the third floor of the dropper. ''What's up?'' He asks concerned.

''You know when you have one of those moments of where you don't realise what you had until it's gone?'' She asks rhetorically.

''Realising that your feelings for Bellamy are more than just a crush now?'' He asks.

Ariella nods before she burst into tears. ''I've always tried to stay strong through letting my opinion known to everyone, but now look at me completely helpless because of some guy that used me for sex, yes it was the same for me at first but I'm a woman I can't control my feelings.'' She stutters.

Jasper pulls her into a hug. ''Hey now, how do you know that Bellamy didn't feel the same for you? You know as well as I do that he asked you back more than once for a reason, maybe he felt the same.'' He says trying to comfort her.

''Well it doesn't matter now because he's dead.'' She says whipping her tears away.

''He couldn't be though.'' Jasper says.

Ariella rolls her eyes and goes back downstairs, grateful for Jaspers advice but she would much rather just but Bellamy to the back of her mind she needed to focus, spears would need making tomorrow, homes would need rebuilding and the wall would need to become stronger, as most of it had been blasted away or destroyed by the grounders. She then finds herself a spot on the bottom floor and falls asleep her dreams being invaded by Bellamy.

It had been a week since the battle and the 100's camp was looking more like normal, the wall around the dropper now had two layers with big gates being the only entrance in apart from the hidden tunnels which would be where the shooters would hide if they were to be attacked again. Towers had also been built on four parts of the circular wall where lookouts were sent daily, all carrying guns and having spears as back up. Ariella had spent the first half of the week helping build the wall but then her along with the seven remaining spearest's made spears out of rocks and wood, the rocks used for the blade and the wood used for the handle. Together in the space of four days with just their bare hands and knives they had main over 100 spears. Clarke was impressed with their work and assigned them to making at least fifteen per day and once that was done they could be left to their own devices. They had built a new very impressive home. Four more people had returned into the 100's camp but none of them being Bellamy or Finn. Everyone knew Octavia had ran off with Lincoln the grounder who betrayed his own to help the 100, so were not expecting her to return. The four who had returned were tended too and welcomed back with open arms.

The following week it was a normal day and Ariella had made her fifteen spears for the day and now she had been assigned to watch in one of towers. She was the only person on watch who left her gun on the floor and had her spear pointed ready to kill anything seen as a threat. But what she spotted excited her and scared her more than anything. Before anyone else spotted him she was out of her tower and running towards the gate letting in the two men carrying each other for support.

It was Finn and Bellamy….

_**Well I hope you guys liked this. Please review and follow and this will let me know if I should continue. Much love, Vmk-xx. **_


End file.
